helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Gator Wars
The Gator Wars is the fan name given to the conflict that ensued on days three and four of Generation 2 between those who wanted LazorGator released and those who didn't. Origins The movement began as a direct result of the viewership of the stream dropping to around 20,000, numbers not seen since the first day of the previous stream. Some viewers believed that it dropped because of how fast the game was progressing, blaming LazorGator, the only Pokemon on the team with high levels, stating he was making it boring, causing people to stop watching the stream as a result. An Anti-LazorGator faction formed within the hivemind, their goal to either release LazorGator or box him so the other Pokemon can level up. Some members who wanted him released believed it would raise the viewership, by having AJ release his starter, similar to what happened to Red when he released Abby. The Pro-Gator followers insisted that releasing LazorGator would not suddenly bring back thousands of viewers, nor would it make the stream entertaining using Abby as an example highlighting that it was not a planned event and it enticed a real reaction from the community. Day 3 Late at night on the third day, after clearing the Olivine Lighthouse, the struggle begins, leading AJ around Olivine City for several hours before making their way into the Pokecenter. They make it to the PC, where LazorGator is deposited. A training session begins on Route 39, though little progress is made due to the Pro-Gator movement wanting to retrive LazorGator. After the short training session, another war breaks out between the Pro-Gator and Anti-Gator movement, which ends with LazorGator being withdrawn, and Colonel N being released. Day 4 After the Mob gets the Storm Badge from Chuck, and defeats Eusine, another war erupts. This time, the mob deposits everyone except LazorGator in the PC, then withdraws Zubat, Duke Smoochum, and WWWEEE, and renames box 1 to "IRmn". The mob then exits and heads for Route 41. Once back at Olivine, another battle ensues at the Pokecenter, though nothing noteworthy happens. After AJ delivers the SecretPotion to the Lighthouse, another war erupts, where they come close to releasing Togepi, but don't, and head towards the Olivine Gym. After AJ was defeated by Jasmine, the Anti-Gator movement seized the opportunity to direct AJ to the PC, where Prince Omelette is released. Smoochum is deposited, and Eevee is withdrawn. After acquiring the Mineral Badge, Another struggle occurs in the streets of Olivine. A compromise is suggested; have LazorGator stored in the Day Care so the other Pokemon can level up. The mob makes their way there, where in the end, Brian and Doctor Hoot are taken from the daycare, Zubat and Oxxy Ozzworm are stored in the daycare, and Wooper Goldberg is released. Impact on Lore The events affected the lore greatly, especially when Prince Omelette was released. According to the most common depections, Lord Helix was attempting to have LazorGator assissinated in hopes of stopping him from ever climbing Mt. Silver, and defeating him. After Lord Omelette was released, LazorGator vowed to avenge his death by smiting the gods that he had once worshiped. It was from the series of events that centered around LazorGator that the 'No Gods, only Mon' slogan was born. Category:Memes Category:Events Category:Generation 2 Category:Gen 2 Events Category:PC Shuffles